


Close and Cozy

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One bed, four Raijinshuu. They attempt to sleep all close together, but Laxus has a little problem. It's all Freed's fault. He's the one purposely thrusting up against Laxus' groin, driving him crazy.<br/>Devious and dominant Freed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close and Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> _There was a discussion on Tumblr about this subject, and an anonymous message sparked my Muse's interest. I was compelled to write this._
> 
> _Book cover by[silenced-desires](http://silenced-desires.tumblr.com/post/140353471227/fraxus-true-love-i-slightly-cheated-on), colored [by me](http://wildrhov.tumblr.com/post/143623770694/i-got-permission-to-color-the-lineart-by), and used with permission. Go check out her art!_

Laxus scowled at the four-post bed. "Are you fucking serious?"

Freed looked contrite, although they knew it was no one's fault. "It's all she had. This inn doesn't really get customers."

"One lousy bed?" bellowed Laxus.

The room itself was stately, although decorated in a style that was probably a hundred years old. The bed also looked antique, although the innkeeper promised that the mattress was new. Still, it was one bed, and it was the only room prepared for guests. The innkeeper was ancient, she had retired decades ago, yet to this group willing to pay good money and desperate to escape a squall, she opened this room she kept ready for her grandchildren.

Evergreen put a hand on Laxus' shoulder to calm the Dragon Slayer. "We should be glad to be out of the storm."

Laxus strode away, past the bed and to the window. He did not mind lightning, but he was not fond of getting wet. His drenched coat dripped onto the floor, and his blond hair was plastered against his scowling face. They were in the middle of nowhere when the storm hit without warning. They were truly lucky to find this inn rather than ending up spending the night in a cave or huddled in one of Freed's rune shelters.

"I'm taking the bath first," Evergreen called out.

"I'll find food," offered Freed.

Bickslow dumped the bags. "I'll try to dry out everything."

That left Laxus with nothing to do but glare at the sheets of rain and the occasional lightning bolt.

They got hot showers to clean off mud, dried off, dressed in clean clothes, ate a humble but filling meal, and then it was time for bed. One bed, four people. Laxus and Bickslow were the broadest, so they took the outside, while Freed and Evergreen were smashed in the middle. Both braided back their long hair so they would not wake up with a tangle of brown and green—it happened once before and Freed had no desire to go through that again.

Bickslow zonked out almost instantly. The man could sleep absolutely anywhere. Evergreen had to shift around, but she finally found space between Bickslow and Freed comfortable enough so she could drift off. Freed simply laid there, composed and still, although he doubted he would get much sleep, not with Laxus spooned behind him.

As for Laxus, this was awful. He felt like he was going to fall onto the floor. If he rolled over, he would! He had no choice but to remain on his side, with Freed's hair practically in his mouth. He tried to scooted back, his ass edged off the bed. If he scooted forward, his groin was right against Freed's butt.

And he was having a … slight problem.

Laxus felt himself getting hard. The heat, the friction, his boxers pressed against Freed's pajama shorts, their bare chests and back touching, his arm forced to rest on Freed's torso because _there was nowhere else to put it_. Freed was so warm, and damn him, but he smelled … incredible! He had bathed, but he had not used the deodorants and colognes he sometimes applied. No, he smelled pure, musky, soothing … he smelled like Freed Justine!

And dammit, it was driving Laxus insane! That smell was brushing against his nose, strands of green on his cheek, and body heat grew under the single blanket they all shared.

Suddenly, Bickslow rolled, which made Evergreen shift her position, so Freed shuffled back … right into Laxus' arousal.

Freed definitely felt it, and his eyes widened. That hardness nestled in the crack of his butt was _intimidating_. He also heard a nearly silent grunt from Laxus. He felt it!

Freed bit his lip. How often had he dreamed of him and Laxus cuddling together in a bed! Only, it had just been the two of them, not the entire team. Still, this was a dream come true.

Laxus shifted to accommodate the new position, and it left him with no choice but to be flush up against Freed. They both heard Bickslow breathing heavily, and Evergreen snoring—although she insisted she did not. They were asleep, but Laxus could not drift off, not with that hard-on, and there was no way Freed could sleep with Laxus' arousal pressed against him.

Then, the devious side of Freed Justine seeped in, and he smirked privately. Slowly, testing it out, he shifted his hips back. He ground into Laxus, right against his groin. Laxus started to shift back, but he almost fell off the tiny bed. He quickly scooted forward again onto the mattress, but now the two of them were locked together.

Freed bit his lip to hold back his amusement as he ground back again, more insistently this time.

"Freed!" Laxus hissed softly. Was he asleep? Awake? Was this an accident or on purpose?

Freed grabbed the arm on his torso and pulled Laxus to be even closer. With a shrewd smile, his hips swiveled, just slightly, not enough to wake up Evergreen. However, the tiniest movement made Laxus pant. It was pure instinct—nothing more, Laxus told himself—that he made a thrust forward, wedging his cock right between the ass cheeks. Then Freed squeezed the muscles in his posterior, giving Laxus' cock a firm squeeze.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned.

_SHIT!_

They both froze as Evergreen bolted up, eyes closed but looking like she was ready for a fight. Bickslow grumbled in his sleep but did not wake up. Evergreen looked over at the green- and blond-haired men.

"What was that?" she whispered.

Laxus' eyes were slammed shut, hoping to act like he was asleep. Freed looked up at Evergreen, put his finger to his lips, and whispered. "Shh. I think Laxus just had a nightmare. We should let him sleep. He must be really stressed and tired."

She hummed, collapsed back onto her pillow, and fell asleep in under a minute.

"A nightmare?" Laxus hissed as soon as Evergreen was snoring again, pissed off at Freed's story.

"Should I have told her you're having a wet dream?" Freed asked with a wily chuckle.

Laxus glared spitefully, then flung the blanket off and stood up. Freed rolled over in the bed, worried that his light teasing had gone too far.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a hushed breath.

"To take care of _this_ ," Laxus snapped softly, motioning down to the pole tenting his boxers.

Seductively, Freed leaned forward. "Need help?"

"No!" Laxus began to stomp off, but he paused to look back. Freed looked hurt by the rejection. Damn! "Maybe…" Laxus scowled and looked away. Freed was his teammate, after all. They had boundaries. Still, he was offering! Willing! And Laxus … well, he had been curious, he had thought about Freed's blatant adoration, been tempted, maybe had an erotic dream or two. Perhaps it was time to see if this was something he actually wanted.

He glanced back hesitantly. This was either a horrible idea, or the beginning of something incredible. Either way, he did not want regrets. The worst regrets in life were not taking a chance and letting opportunity slip by.

"Ya wanna?" he muttered.

Freed's heart leaped. Seriously? Did he really accept? Freed wanted to leap up, pirouette, and belt out a love song. Instead, he rose out of the bed so smoothly and silently, Evergreen and Bickslow did not even notice. He strode up to Laxus and gazed into those deep, blue eyes.

"I need to _take care of things_ as well."

That made Laxus look down. Freed was aroused! Because of him!

Freed's hand slithered forward, rubbing Laxus' thigh but avoiding that one spot. "Shall we help each other with our … problem?"

"Freed," he whispered, stunned at his forwardness.

"It was my fault," he stated. "By the rules, I need to atone." He finally groped the hardness through the cotton boxer, and he whispered with desire. "Please, let me take care of it."

Laxus struggled to hold back a moan. "N-not here!"

They retreated to the bathroom, although they knew the walls were thin. They still had to be quiet. So without a word, Freed pressed Laxus against the bathroom sink and dropped to his knees. Laxus gasped. He had thought they might just touch one another. Not _this!_

Freed carefully tugged the boxers down to Laxus' ankles, letting them fall into a pile. He caressed the released cock, reverently kissed the head, and gave a tiny lick to a bead of liquid on the top. Laxus shivered and placed a hand on Freed's head. His eyes silently said, he didn't have to! Freed gazed up, and no words were needed: _he wanted it!_

That warm mouth slid down, and Laxus struggled to hold back a moan. He absolutely did not want to wake Evergreen and Bickslow, not while doing something like this. So his mouth stayed shut and his throat tensed up as soft lips slid up and down his arousal.

Freed's eyelashes rested, so at ease and happy to be doing this. He had dreamed of pleasuring Laxus. God, _so many_ dreams! He was so obsessed with this body he had cleaned, massaged, and admired for years, he began to hate himself, knowing Laxus liked women, thinking he would never want to be more than friends. He wondered if this too was just another dream. Then he felt Laxus grab his hair, ripping out a strand, and choke back a groan.

No, definitely this was reality. It was real, this taste of genuine, Laxus was truly letting him do this, and it was incredible!

Just seeing the delighted flush on Freed's cheeks made Laxus' heart race even faster. He had known for some time that Freed was _interested_. Bickslow bothered him about it all the time, nudging Laxus, urging Freed, setting up moments that could have been dates for the two. The guy was an annoying matchmaker! However, Laxus felt that Freed was _too good_. He knew he had anger issues in the past, an inferiority complex, and he had hurt his guild. That was a sin that was hard to get over.

Even if Freed became more blatant in his feelings, Laxus knew this man was genteel, refined, he suspected Freed was a descended from nobility, especially with his green hair like the Fiore monarchy. Freed was a gentleman to the core, but … damn! He really knew how to suck cock.

Just how much practice did he have?

Freed seriously thought the corners of his mouth were going to split. After just a couple of minutes, his jaw ached and the back of his throat felt numb from the pounding. His hand did most of the work. There was _no way in hell_ he could deep-throat a cock like _that_. He was lucky just to fit it past his lips.

Still, he sucked and his hand stroked. He heard the ragged breaths and squelched moans above him, and once in a while his eyes opened to see Laxus, his face crimson, teeth gritting to hold back. That large hand smoothed the hair on Freed's head, then suddenly it would clench as Laxus barely held back the pleasure. Freed loved both sensations, anything to let him know Laxus was enjoying this as much as he savored the taste of this cock he had wanted for so long.

"Freed!" This time, Laxus yanked his hair hard, pulling him back. "I don't want it in your mouth."

Freed smiled at what he thought was bashfulness. "It's okay—"

"No!" He almost raised his voice too loudly. Laxus cringed as he saw the hurt in Freed's eyes. "It's just … a thing I have. It's not you!" he insisted. "I don't mind blow jobs, but … but I don't like the idea of someone swallowing it. It sort of freaks me out." Laxus scowled and looked away. "It's stupid, right? One chick laughed at me, so it's fine if you laugh, too."

Instead, Freed stood, pressed his body up against Laxus, and stroked both of their cocks together. "I won't laugh," he whispered gently. "If there's anything you want, or don't want, just tell me. Always tell me!" He caressed Laxus' cheek tenderly. "I have _always_ only wanted to please you, Laxus. It's what makes me happiest."

Laxus choked up at Freed's gentle hand. He was so used to his own rough, callused hands giving himself a quick jerk in the morning, but Freed's were soft, warm, delicate, yet strong, so strong, used to gripping a sword or a pen. He had a precise pressure, and he did more than just stroke. Laxus had no clue how he was doing it, but he was _fucking massaging_ the whole length.

"Oh damn, Freed!" he gasped.

"Tell me how you want it," he urged as Freed began to pant heavily, thrusting up against Laxus as well as stroking their cocks together.

"Like … this … _nnngh_ … fuck, like this!"

Laxus suddenly grabbed Freed and slammed him against the opposite wall. Snarling, he bit Freed's shoulder and began to ram him against the wall, hips grinding as the pressure began to crack.

Freed gasped at the pain in his shoulder, but he slapped a hand over his mouth. Laxus' aggressiveness had always aroused Freed. Watching him fight tingled him all over. Their challenges against one another thrilled him erotically. Now, Laxus' magic was going out of control. Freed felt electrical zaps all over his body, the lights began to flicker, and his green hair crackled with the static.

"Fuck … fuck!" growled Laxus.

When Freed felt spurts of wetness dripping down the length of his cock, it broke his own restraint. He reached down, giving himself the last few jerks he needed, just a little more, and then his head dropped back against the wall, mouth open, huffing in near silence as he felt himself coming apart, coming onto Laxus, all over his massive cock and stomach.

Laxus' head rested against his shoulder, and Freed felt huffs of air on his sore neck. He smiled placidly, happy to know he had pleased the man he admired and loved so much.

"Ya didn't hafta," Laxus panted against his skin.

"Of course I didn't," Freed replied, stroking his hand through the golden hair, loving the way the sweat made it spike up. "I wouldn't do it if I thought I purely _had to_. You didn't have to let me, you know."

"Yeah," Laxus said with a weak laugh. "Guess I was … curious."

"And?" Freed asked, wondering and worrying.

"An' you're damn good."

While that was pleasant to know, it was not really what Freed had hoped to hear.

Laxus straightened up and grabbed Freed's chin. "An' I wanna know what other talents you've been hiding from me." He leaned over and tenderly kissed Freed's lips.

His eyes widened. Was this Laxus' clumsy way of wanting to be a couple? Freed wrapped his arms around, savoring the kiss, hoping he was right.

Laxus pulled back, lips popping, and gazed down at Freed, stroking his hair and admiring the long lashes on his turquoise eyes.

"Well?" he asked softly.

Freed blinked. Was he waiting for something?

"Who's gonna do it? I'd rather it be you."

"Do … it?" Freed asked, confused by the request.

"Asking out. Being boyfriends. Making it official an' shit. Unless ya don't wanna," he added with a pout, worried if he was reading too much into this and just making a fool out of himself.

"Oh!" Freed yelped. "I thought … I wasn't sure … wait, so … you … do you…" Of course, that was precisely what he was asking. Freed realized it and blushed. Laxus really _did_ want this! He glanced down to the massive hands and picked one up, holding that hand with sincerity. "Laxus, I have admired you from the day we first met. We fought well together from the start. Being teammates, I gradually fell in love with you. You're everything to me."

"You're not fuckin' _proposing_ , Freed," Laxus muttered, abashed from the blush warming his cheeks.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I won't move that fast, no matter the strength of my feelings. We can take as much time as we want. So to start … Laxus, will you go out with me?"

The blond pulled him into a crushing hug. "Yeah, Freed. Yeah, I will. I've never been with a guy, but I'll give it my best shot."

Freed smiled with joy. They quietly cleaned up and returned to the bed. This time, Laxus felt no hesitations hugging around Freed and scooting right up against him to keep from falling off the mattress, and Freed fell asleep in those warm, protective arms.

* * *

Morning dawned, and Evergreen was the first to rise. She nudged Bickslow so she could get out of the bed without crawling over either him, or trying to crawl over her two other teammates. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. As the two of them rustled over the bed so Evergreen could get to the shower first, they looked over at the other two. Freed was normally the first up, already making breakfast, so it was odd to see him sound asleep.

"Poor Freed," Evergreen muttered.

"Do you think he's crushed to death?" Bickslow wondered, pouting at the sight.

"He's breathing. Smiling, too." Evergreen noticed the bruised teethmarks on Freed's shoulder and let out a soft, mischievous chuckle. She patted Bickslow's arm. "Make some tea and let them sleep."

He nodded and left the bed.

On it, still sound asleep in exhaustion, Freed laid on his back, and Laxus had draped himself over Freed's chest, cuddled in close just under his chin, clutching him like a pillow. Freed's arms were wrapped around the large muscles, breathing heavily with the crushing weight on his chest, yet still smiling as if even in dreams he knew Laxus was right there with him.


End file.
